


Mon Doux Ange.

by juliannabear



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Les Miserables - Freeform, Sad, Theatre, but it will get happy, muusical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannabear/pseuds/juliannabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cosette, mon amour, we will meet again. I love you very much. Je t’aime, mon doux ange, je…..<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Doux Ange.

_Cosette, mon amour, we will meet again. I love you very much. Je t’aime, mon doux ange, je….. ___

_7 Years Old ___

“Cosette, it’s your turn to wash the floors,” Eponine beamed. Cosette knew that wasn’t true, but would take the fall only because it was Eponine, and she did not want to argue.  
“Where are you going?” Cosette questioned as she filled her wooden bucket with water.  
“To play,” Eponine responded simply. She took one of her many dolls, and started to walk out the door.  
“Wait! Can I come?” Cosette smiled and dusted off her dress. Eponine laughed.  
“You don’t even have a doll to play with. You’re too dirty, too. Besides, you have work to do,” Eponine laughed and threw her long, shiny, curly brown hair over her shoulder, and walked away.  
Cosette slumped over, and stared out the window, where she saw Eponine run to meet a group girls with dolls. They laughed and played, and Cosette was envious. Nevertheless, Cosette washed the floors like Eponine had instructed, and finished her excruciatingly long list of other chores without a word, and snuck upstairs to Eponine’s room. She quietly went and picked her favorite doll. It had a nice pink velvety dress, curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Cosette loved this doll, and began playing with her and loving every second of it.  
“What are you doing in here?” Eponine seethed. She had never looked so furious. Her fists were clenched. Her voice was booming. Her eyes had flames. Cosette dropped the doll, and felt the hot tears forming in her eyes.  
“I-I’m so-sor-” Cosette stammered.  
“I do not want filth like you touching my precious dolls.You are the scum of the street, Cosette. They are mine. You hear me? Mine!” Eponine yelled and pushed Cosette, causing her to fall on the floor. Cosette started to count to ten, like her mother taught her. Eponine proceeded to pick up the doll, and throw it right next to Cosette, causing the doll and Cosette’s heart to smash into a million pieces.  
“Pull something like this again, and you’ll be out on the streets. I mean it. Clean this mess up,” Eponine growled, and slammed the door behind her, leaving Cosette to weep silently.  
“ _Mère, pourquoi? _” she whispered silently. “ _Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? _”____

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad !!! like w o w !!!


End file.
